Amy Rose's Typical Day
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: A day in the life of Amy Rose.


Amy Rose woke up, stretching her arms as her stomach growled, being hungry as she rubbed her loud stomach.

"Boy am I so hungry..." Amy sighed, then snapping her fingers. "I'm in the mood for some bacon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Rose's Typical Day<strong>

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

><p>Sometime after having had bacon, Amy was chasing Sonic through Station Square, trying once again to get him to marry her when she suddenly tripped over a sidewalk crack, the blur blur stopping to see Amy on the ground.<p>

"Looks like luck is on my side this time. Gotta run!" Sonic ran off, leaving Amy on the ground.

"I can't believe he left me on the ground again! Sometimes he can be so stubborn!" Amy pouted. "And yet...I can't stay mad at him..." Amy thought.

Scourge the Hedgehog noticed Amy on the ground, grabbing her underwear and giving her a wedgie, laughing as he ran off.

"Oh, not this again!" Amy pouted. "At least it can't get any worse."

Having said that, Fiona Fox dropped in and kicked Amy in her butt, causing her to scream as she fell back down, her right butt cheek being sore as Fiona smirked sinisterly and left.

* * *

><p>Later on at Station Square's Pizza Hut, Amy was sitting down, having a slice of Krabby Patty flavored pizza as she had her head lowered.<p>

"What's wrong with you now, Ms. Amy?" Charmy asked her.

"Oh...the usual." Amy sighed, before her stomach growled and she released several brassy farts that stunk up the Pizza Hut and caused the other customers to evacuate, all of them groaning in disgust from Amy's foul flatulence.

"Again with the farting, Amy? Can't you ever just hold it in while you're here?" Espio complained.

Amy farted again, the air in the Pizza Hut now thick with Amy's bad gas. "You know I can't do that. My butt has a mind of its own sometimes!" she continued farting, prompting Espio, Charmy, Vector and Silver to also leave in disgust.

* * *

><p>Amy was walking through the Empire City mall, when she accidentally sneezed, causing her to fall forward, revealing her underwear clad butt underneath her dress, the other people either pointing and laughing or revolted by the sight.<p>

"Great...and now I have to go to the bathroom..." Amy groaned.

* * *

><p>Amy was sitting down on the grass, trying to ebony the rest of her day, when her nose and her butt started itching, prompting her to scratch her butt and pick her nose at the same time, bending down and scooting her butt across the grass as her itchy butt becomes too much for her.<p>

"Damn it! Why can't my body ever leave me alone for once?" Amy remarked, the rest of her body beginning to itch as she started scratching herself. "That bush I fell in earlier...it must of been Poison Oak or something!"

Meanwhile, Charmy witnessed Amy picking her nose and scratching herself, being alongside Espio.

"Spitting may be a dirty habit, but I know a worse one." Charmy stated.

* * *

><p>Amy was in a classroom, taking a math test as she struggled, not knowing the answers to a couple of simple multiplication questions, the fractions overwhelming her.<p>

"Damn it...three fourths plus four eighths is...seven twelths...or is it three pi over forty?"

The teacher, Memphiles the Dark, took Amy's math paper and checked it.

"An abacus could do better than this!" Memphiles remarked.

"Well excuse me for being terrible at school." Amy sassed.

"For failing your mathematics test, and for sassing your teacher, I'm putting you back in remedial spelling...summer school!"

**"Noooooooo!"** Amy screamed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Amy walked into her room, feeling exhausted as she jumped into her bed, stuffing her head into her pillow as Cream the Rabbit and Blaze the Cat came to confort her.<p>

"Another bad day, Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Yup..." Amy groaned, her voice muffled by her pillow. "And today wasn't even the worst day this week!" she stated, lifting her head.

"Well don't worry Ms. Amy! Tomorrow's another day!" Cream stated.

Amy groaned louder, feeling the dread of having to continue living her terrible life as she knew it.

**THE END**


End file.
